Mason Greyback
Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf that currently is the romantic interest of the series' main character, Alex Russo. Personality Mason is described as "Charming" inWizards unleashed, and in some episodes he is fairly relaxed. He shows mood changes, as shown in Beast Tamer when he gets suddenly angry when his sculpture doesn't fit through the door. Like most werewolves, he is loyal, impulsive and easily angered. He is extreamly polite, in Wizard of the year he apologises to Harper for stepping in her salad, even in full wolf form. Following losing Alex, he became almost desperate to get her back, trying several times to convince her to. Abilities In his first appearance, Mason showed that he could be quite a good artist. He was able to paint and draw rather realistic and detailed. *'Enhanced Sense of Smell': He was able to track scents thousands of miles away (i.e. Juliet, perfumes, sausage, turkeys, his favorite meat, and his bone.) *'Transformation': Unlike the legends in Wizards of Waverly Place, not all werewolves transform during every full moon. However as a purebred, first, his behavior would change, then his eyes would glow and his teeth would form into fangs, his facial structure would morph, then finally his hands and the rest of him. *'Enhanced Strength': He was shown to be incredibly strong, able to jump quite a large distance, and match blows with a vampire. *'Enhanced Speed, Reflexes and Agility': All demonstrated during his fight with Justin and Juliet. In Ghost Roommate it mentioned that he can "Run faster than a squirrel" *'Enhanced Pain Resistance and Durability': Shown by the fact that during the, no matter what hit him, he did not react in any way other than continuing. *'Delayed Aging': Although he looks the same age as Alex, Mason is over three hundred years old. He also showed that like in the legends, he lost control when he turned full wolf. Relationships 'Family' In Meet the Werewolves, Mason's parents are finally introduced. Mason had told his parents that Alex was a werewolf, revealing that his parents havebeen so judgemental about his other girlfriends because thay wanted him to date a werewolf. In an attempt for her not meet his real parents, Mason paid Bill and Molly to pretend to be his parents instead, but didn't pay them as Alex found out. When she is introduced to Mason's parents, Grant and Linda Greyback, Alex prentended to be a werewolf and acted badly during their encounter as she wanted Mason to tell them about who she really is. Her plan didn't work out, though, as Grant and Linda said that she acted like an ideal werewolf would. This disappoints Alex so Mason changes his mind, telling his parents that Alex really is a wizard and not a werewolf. His family was both shocked and disappointed by his revelation and wanted to eat Alex as she destroyed their feast. With that, Mason and Alex make a hasty escape. During the episode, it was hinted that the Greybacks may be a wealthy family as Mason revealed that their house in Manhattan cost a fortune than other werewolf houses. Despite this, however, Mason is known to have moved out from their house and lived in the thirteenth floor of an apartment and has admitted to Gorog in the episode "Wizard vs Everything" that he was housebroken. 'Alex Russo' See: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Mason-Alex_Relationship Mason was Alex's boyfriend. It is shown he is in love with Alex in Wizards vs. Werewolves when he uses the true love necklace to prove his feelings for her. In the same episode he accidentally says he is in love with Juliet out of impulsiveness, leaving Alex heartbroken. He later proves to her he really does love her. In Wizards vs. Werewolves he, Justin and Juliet get in a fight and thus he is bitten by Juliet. Because he was bitten he turns into a full wolf and has to let go of Alex for her own safety. Later in Wizards Unleashed Alex sees Mason on TV as a wolf painting pictures of her she, Justin, and Max set out to find him, as she still loves him. In Wizard of the Year, he and Alex are in the wizard lair watching the news on the abraca-doodler and a news reporter says that she and Chase are together (Earlier in the episode she says that it is official and then says that she is dating Mason right after). Alex explains that they cut off the part when she said she was dating Mason and they did it only for a story. Mason objects and leaves the lair. Alex waits in the Waverly Sub Station, hoping Mason would forgive her and come back. They think he would not come back soon and they go off to the celebration (Alex is awarded for saving the world from the Angels of Darkness and gets back into the Wizard Competition). While they are there, Chase comes to the celebration and joins her family and Harper at the table. Alex accepts him to sit down with them. Suddenly, Mason comes to apoligize to Alex but finds her with Chase. He goes full wolf and attacks Chase, which ruins the celebration. Alex stops the fight and Mason and Alex have another fight. Mason then asks Alex who will she choose to be her boyfriend, Mason or Chase? She makes her final decision and chooses neither of them, leaving the guests shocked. She explains to Mason that he might be her boyfriend, but she says she needs to break up with him after what just happened. She explains to Chase that they can not be together either because she thinks they are not ready yet. Alex goes off, gets her trophy, and leaves her celebration. At the end of the episode, Mason is seen sitting down on the steps of the stairs around the stage and finds the flower wristband that he gave her on the wizard lair, and smiles. Alex goes out into the balcony of her house and looks at the full moon and hears Mason howling. Alex and Mason reconcile in "Get Along, Little Zombie". 'Juliet Rose Van Heusen' See: It is revealed in Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason and Juliet dated over 300 years ago. He helps the Russos find her and out of impulse says "I never stopped loving you!" to her though he is in love with Alex. Juliet turns him down because she is in love with Justin.Mason later reveals to Alex that werewolves are loyal and impulsive and that he didn't mean what he said. He and Alex end up getting back together when he tells her he loves her not Juliet. Polls Polls Mason appears in: *Favorite boyfriend of Alex: http://waverlyplacewizards.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Favorite_boyfriend_of_Alex Category:Characters